


Морок

by for_owlman, Kalgary_Nurse



Series: Duneworks [5]
Category: Dune Series - Frank Herbert
Genre: F/M, M/M, PWP
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-19
Updated: 2014-07-19
Packaged: 2018-02-09 14:14:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 920
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1986012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/for_owlman/pseuds/for_owlman, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kalgary_Nurse/pseuds/Kalgary_Nurse
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Алия примечает красивого жреца и вызывает его к себе в купальни предаться прелюбодеянию. Только вот кто в эти моменты управляет Алией?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Морок

**Author's Note:**

> Работа была написана для ФБ-2013.

Джавида она впервые увидела на церемонии по случаю Дня рождения близнецов: эта дата после ухода Пола сделалась одним из государственных, а по совместительству — и религиозных праздников.   
  
В малой зале, убранной полотнищами с гербом Атрейдесов, было шумно и тесно от обилия послов, которые стремились положить к ногам восседающих на сдвоенном троне детей дары и верительные грамоты, жрецов, следящих, чтобы всё было по регламенту, и императорских охранников.   
  
Это именно Джавид подвёл к Регенту делегацию иксианских послов: странно и вычурно одетых, с причудливыми причёсками, с драгоценностями, вживлёнными в кожу.   
  
Она его заметила. Сразу выделила из толпы. Не потому, что скромное одеяние служителей Святой Сестры было заметно на фоне разряженных в пух и прах людей, вовсе не поэтому...   
  
Джавид был красив — цветущей красотой молодости. Алия читала его черты как развёрнутый свиток: этот темноволосый жрец с вкрадчивыми манерами был из фременов, но наверняка родился уже после того, как на Арракисе появилась зелень и пустыня начала отступать. В теле Джавида было слишком много воды: в припухших, будто искусанных губах, во влажном блеске карих глаз, в смуглой коже...  
  
Тогда Алии подумалось: а что если провести ногтями по его плечам? На что это будет похоже? Мысль отозвалась в теле странной дрожью.   
  
После празднования они с Джавидом ещё не раз виделись: будто бы случайно, будто бы мельком. Порой Алия вызывала его в свои покои для обсуждения дел жречества. Но на деле всё это было притворством — охотой, странным ритуалом, участие в котором доставляло ей, привыкшей к прямоте и открытости съетча, особенное, тонкое удовольствие. Шаг, другой — будто па в танце или — в поединке.  
  
Джавид наверняка всё понял — не умей он разбираться в интригах, до жреца бы не дослужился — и потому совершенно не удивился, когда однажды под вечер в его келью пришёл доверенный человек Регента. У Святой Сестры было несколько таких людей — бывших контрабандистов, умеющих держать язык за зубами, когда платят деньгами и меланжем.  
  
Алия приняла его в купальне: после начала реформирования экосистемы Арракиса уже не было нужды в экономии. Стилгар, узнай, на что она расходует столь драгоценную для фременов воду, впал бы в неистовство. Впрочем, узнай он о том, чем собралась заняться Святая Сестра… Алия усмехнулась и потянулась всем телом, нисколько не смущаясь присутствием мужчины. Она высунула из воды руку и поманила Джавида к себе — тот не заставил Регента ждать и раздевшись спустился в вымощенный каэтанским мрамором бассейн.   
  
Он был хорош: Алия конвульсивно сжала бёдра и закусила губу. Взгляд — вызывающий и покорный одновременно, грациозные движения смуглого гладкого тела, пунцовые губы — пожалуй, таких и женщина бы не постыдилась! — сложенные в загадочную полуулыбку — всё это подогревало её сильней и сильней. Сумрачное тяжёлое желание билось внизу живота, облизывалось похотливым хищником, разевало алую пасть…   
  
Джавид не стал медлить — он явно не был девственником — и подплыл поближе к Святой Сестре: огладил широкими ладонями от плеч до бёдер, потом приподнял из воды её порозовевшие груди, наклонился, чтобы взять в рот сначала один сосок, потом второй… Да, он знал, с какой стороны подойти к женщине, подумала Алия, обхватывая его ногами.   
  
В страсти оба походили на зверей: ногти и зубы, тихое рычание, пальцы, запутавшиеся в чёрных волосах, хватка на бёдрах — до синяков. Джавид с влажным шлепком вытащил Алию на бортик бассейна, выбрался сам и захотел усадить её себе на колени… Но вместо этого она уложила его на пол и одним стремительным движением оседлала его бёдра — пока что из них двоих Регент, наместник Муаддиба — именно она, Алия.   
  
Она двигалась медленно, тяжело, слегка вращая бёдрами — будто в трансе. Ритмичное дыхание, влажные шлепки… Странно, но на миг Алии показалось, что из пара перед её глазами проступает другая картинка — не запрокинутое лицо Джавида в обрамлении тёмных вьющихся волос, а что-то совсем иное, что-то совершенно непонятное.   
  
Алии мерещилось, будто жрец повёрнут к ней спиной — она видела затылок и лопатки, держалась за его бёдра, продолжая двигаться в том же ритме. Купальня тоже исчезла, сменившись туманными покоями — спальней ли или альковом — этого было не разглядеть. Но в следующую минуту картина стала чётче, и Алия едва не закричала: руки на бёдрах Джавида были вовсе не её руками! В смуглую кожу юноши цеплялись толстые, поросшие рыжеватой шерстью пальцы — явно мужские. Алия задрожала, опустила глаза вниз: ритмично колыхался чудовищный складчатый живот. Тот, в кого она превратилась, тискал податливое тело, наваливался грузной сопящей тушей — и получал от этого острое удовольствие. Алия едва не задохнулась от этого ощущения — дикой смеси ужаса и похоти. Ей хотелось остановиться, сделать что угодно, чтобы стряхнуть этот кошмар, но она больше не владела собой. Ритм участился, дыхание оглушало, пульс стучал в висках, грозя расколоть голову на части…  
  
В какую-то секунду пришло холодное понимание, что она, Алия, стала орудием удовлетворения желаний старого барона, которого сама же и убила. «Ну что ты, дорогая внучка», — сладострастно захихикали где-то внутри черепа, — «Я всего-то показываю тебе ещё одну сторону наслаждения... А ты не отвлекайся, дорогая, не отвлекайся, а то напугаешь этого прелестного мальчика. Он и так на тебя подозрительно косится. Лучше дай старому доброму дедушке доставить тебе — да и себе тоже, чего греха таить — удовольствие».   
  
Алия слишком устала, чтобы бороться, да и призрак деда так некстати захватил её врасплох… Поэтому она покорилась, стараясь однако не выглядеть совсем уж одержимой в глазах Джавида. Впрочем, насколько можно было судить, это его сейчас волновало в последнюю очередь. Гены Джессики-куртизанки, о да... Всё-таки она, Алия, была хороша. С этой мыслью она торжествующе откинула назад голову, отдаваясь оргазму. Джавид, кажется, тоже не жаловался. А где-то на периферии сознания послышался жадный хриплый рык, и Алия задрожала от незнакомого доселе ощущения, пронизавшего всё её тело как электрический разряд: старый барон получил-таки своё.  
  
Совершенно обессиленная и удовлетворённая, она отослала Джавида, даже не став напоминать ему о молчании. В конце концов, она была главой Империи, Регентом — её приказы всегда исполнялись.


End file.
